1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to transmitter calibration and, more particularly, to gain and phase imbalance and local oscillator feed-through compensation.
2. Related Art
Transmitters that utilize in-phase and quadrature (“I and Q”) channels typically suffer from amplitude (i.e., gain) and phase imbalances, and from local oscillator feed-through (LOFT).
What are needed therefore are methods and systems to reduce gain and phase imbalances, and to reduce local oscillator feed-through.